


Memories

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rubberraptor, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Ross and Arin look back on their relationship.





	

“Hey Arin can you come check how this looks for me?” Ross called from his new office. He’d been animating for so long now that everything was starting to merge together and he couldn’t tell if the scene was right or he just wanted to be done with it. It didn’t help that he was working alone today, not that he minded, but sometimes a second pair of eyes were beneficial.

Arin entered the room with a cup of coffee in his hand which he handed over to Ross before checking the work. It was amazing. Arin had been busy so he hadn’t been able to watch his boyfriend work for a while. He had however taken some time to watch some of Ross’ older animations and seeing how much he had improved actually choked him up a little. Arin remembered when they first found each other’s work and started talking online, he’d been a massive dick, going as far as to tell Ross to shut the fuck up. He couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at that.

“What’s up?” Ross questioned, a little nervous. The scene wasn’t meant to be funny and he wondered if he’d made a really obvious mistake.

“Just thinking,” came Arin’s reply and he took Ross’ hand in his, tugging slightly, encouraging Ross to stand. He had a little trouble at first due to sitting so long, and he almost fell on Arin, not that Arin complained. Instead he picked Ross up and carried him into the steaming area and then sat with Ross laying on top of him.

“I don’t think I would have been able to do that when we first met,” Arin mused as he ran his fingers through Ross’ hair.

“I don’t think you would have wanted to,” Ross teased. He never made Arin feel bad about how he had acted in the past, in fact Ross found it funny considering the fact that now they not only work together but were dating and had been for three years.

“Yeah, I was an idiot.” Arin leaned down and kiss Ross softly, peppering kisses all over his face which made Ross laugh as Arin’s facial hair tickled him.

“What’s got you all affectionate all of a sudden? Not that I’m complaining.”

“Just thinking about how far we’ve come. It’s weird that I can watch you animate and see it all come together now, when I used to wait for you to upload or send me something. I dunno, seeing how much better you’ve gotten just got me all emotional.” Arin admitted, thinking that Ross was going to tease him but instead he seemed to be deep in thought.

“I didn’t know you’d wait for me to send you stuff. I was also so nervous I’d put of sending you anything, I wanted to make sure they were a perfect as possible.” Ross let out a content sigh as Arin messaged his head.

“Remember how we got together?” Ross chuckled as he saw Arin’s face flush.

Of course they both remembered well.

It was a little after Dan joined the channel. He and Ross were spending a lot of time together and had gotten really close, which made Arin jealous. At first he didn’t think much of it other than he probably just felt that he might lose Ross as a friend. It was stupid sure, but he’d thought it before so it made sense. Then Arin had a dream where Ross and Dan had been dating for years and were going to get married. Arin awoke in a cold sweat and throughout the next few days he couldn’t help but feel that Dan and Ross were flirting. It made him even more jealous to the point where he actually broke down.

He and Ross were hanging out and Ross brought up Danny. Arin questioned Ross’ feelings towards Dan, the words spewing out of his mouth before he could really think about what he was saying. He couldn’t quite remember what he said, but it was embarrassing and including something to do with Ross and Dan getting married and leaving Arin. When Ross had calmed Arin down he asked him what in the world he was on about, and Arin meekly explained everything, not seeing the point in even attempting to hide his feelings.

Ross wasn’t sure what to say at first. He’d had a crush on Arin pretty much since they had first started talking. In fact he had been in love with him for so long that he no longer really thought about it because he’d pushed the feelings away knowing that nothing would ever happen. It was surreal to him at first, and he was speechless which Arin took in a negative way and apologised, going to leave but Ross grabbed his hand and pulled Arin back and told him how he felt, not wanting to miss his chance.

“You were so jealous of Danny. I didn’t noticed until you told me and then it was so obvious. I remember Danny asked if you didn’t like him.” Ross cackled at the memory as Arin blushed, embarrassed by the way he acted back then. He noticed that Arin had gone silent and he took his left hand in his hand, squeezing it to comfort him.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. If it weren’t for that we wouldn’t be together now. I’d say it worked out pretty well.” Ross smiled and Arin smiled in return, bring Ross’s hand up to his lips, kissing it which caused him to smile more.

“Remember our first kiss?”

Of course Ross did.

They had been together a couple of weeks and were both scared about going too fast and ruining not only their romantic relationship but their friendship. Arin decided he’d had enough of being afraid and arranged a date with Ross. Nothing incredibly special. He cooked a meal for Ross, and they ate by candle light. After eating they cuddled up on the couch watching some movie neither of them remembered too well. They were both too nervous, wondering where the night was going to go, what each other might want. It was Ross who asked if he could kiss Arin. He looked more anxious than Arin had ever seen him, but that worried look soon turned into relief when Arin said yes.

The kiss was chaste. Soft, yet passionate.

That night was filled with more soft kisses and cuddling until they both fell asleep on the couch, with Ross laying on top of Arin.

“I love you so much,” Ross whispered as he recalled memory upon memory of his relationship with Arin.

“I love you too Ross,” Arin smiled, repositioning himself so that he was laying down with Ross on top of him.

“I need to get back to work,” Ross murmured, his eyelids growing heavy and he couldn’t help the yawn that escaped his lips.

“You need to sleep. Don’t worry I’ll wake you up in an hour or two.” He gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips before gently running his hands through Ross’ hair again, knowing it made him feel both calm and sleepy.

Needless to say Arin did not wake Ross up and hour or two later as he fell asleep himself, and although Ross knew he should have been at least a little bit annoyed, he couldn’t find the heart to be because Arin looked so peaceful. Ross didn’t even want to move in case he disturbed Arin and instead he laid there, playing with Arin’s soft, silky hair as he mentally cycled through memories of their relationship, waiting for Arin to awake.


End file.
